Zapatito
by MQuitiz
Summary: Edward está tranquilo en casa mientras come un sándwich, de pronto ve un zapatito de bebé tejido... qué significaba esto?


Bueno, este es mi primer fic EdxWin, amo a esta pareja *-* y de tanto leer fics, quise escribir yo también uno :B Así que espero que les guste ^^

ZAPATITO

Era una tarde tranquila en Rizenbul y un tranquilo Edward, quien hace unos momentos se había levantado, caminaba por la casa en busca de comida. Pinako había salido de compras, Winry había salido con su amiga Liz muy temprano en la mañana y Al había ido a visitar nuevamente a May; por lo que no había nadie en la casa. En fin, Ed, después de prepararse un sándwich se sentó en el sofá de la sala y fue ahí cuando lo vio… un pequeño zapato celeste acabado de tejer. Edward se quedó mirando el tejido por un buen rato hasta caer en la cuenta "UN ZAPATO CELESTE DE BEBÉ TEJIDO!?" en la casa no había ningún bebé, y la abuela Pinako ya no tenía la edad para tener un hijo, eso quería decir…

-WINRY ESTÁ… EMBARAZADA!?- gritó el rubio sin poder creérselo.

Es cierto, ellos ya llevaban un largo tiempo como pareja y entre besos y caricias habían llegado a tener relaciones unas cuantas veces. Eso le daba a pensar que sus sospechas de una Winry esperando un bebé eran ciertas. Ed se quedó pensando un momento: él, Winry, un bebé… él había sufrido mucho cuando era más joven y una familia así, en cierta forma lo alegraba, sí, le gustaría tener un hijo, aunque fue algo apresurado –según él-, no lo habían planeado, pero bueno, si era con Winry, su amiga de la infancia y novia, ¿qué más podía pedir? Pero, esperen un momento…por qué ella no le habría dicho nada a él? Por miedo a qué reacción tomaría Edward ante la noticia? Tal vez él no estaba preparado para ser papá y ella no sabía cómo decírselo.

Ed soltó una pequeña risa y se comenzó a preguntar cómo podría darle pistas a Winry de lo que él ya sabía, o más bien, cómo podría actuar delante de ella ahora que sabía el "secreto".

Justo en ese momento escuchó unas llaves que abrían la puerta de la entrada, volteó a ver quién entraba y la vio a ella, tan linda como siempre.

-Oh, hola Ed- Winry dejó en la mesa unos papeles que su amiga le había entregado.- ¿Cómo estás? Has comido algo ya?

El rubio solo se le quedaba mirando, no podía creer que aquella mujer que ahora estaba frente a él le daría un hijo.

-Ed? Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Hum? Sí, me preparé un sándwich. ¿Qué tal te fue con Liz?

-Pues bien, estábamos hablando de unas cosas… preparaciones y todo eso, luego fuimos de compras- dijo Winry mientras se sentaba a lado de Ed- ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?

-Pues no mucho, hace un rato me levanté y me prepare mi sándwich- Ed recordó el zapatito, en algún momento, entre sus pensamientos, lo había dejado al otro lado de la sala por lo que no lo tenía cerca de él en aquél momento.

-Oh ya veo. Sabes? Justo en estos momentos se me ha dado por comer algo dulce, creo que prepararé una tarta. Quieres?

El rubio volvió a mirar a su novia por un largo rato mientras sus pensamientos de ser padre volvían a él. Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a Winry. Ella también lo miraba, algo extrañada en un principio, pero le encantaba ver esa sonrisa que Ed le hacía. Comenzaron a acercarse cada vez hasta formar un pequeño y tierno beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron y él la abrazó.

-Ok… pasa algo Ed? Estás actuando algo extraño.

-Para nada- Ed le volvió a sonreír y recordó lo que la rubia le había dicho hace unos minutos _su antojo de algo dulce. _Eso le daba más sospechas de lo que había estado pensando hace un buen rato ya. Le acarició un cabeza mientras la seguía mirando dulcemente.- Por qué no vas a preparar tu tarta? Me muero por comerla.

-Está bien, iré a prepararla- la chica de paró del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Ed la seguía observando.

Los días continuaban pasando y Ed había tomado una actitud diferente cuando estaba con Winry. La trataba de una manera más delicada, aunque claro, una que otra vez discutían por alguna pequeña cosa, ese ya era un hábito en ellos. En fin, Winry había notado el cambio de actitud de su novio cuando este estaba con ella, pero había preferido no preguntarle nada por ahora.

Un día llegó Al de su visita y saludo a su hermano, a Winry y a la abuela. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en casa, pero eso no hizo que él tampoco se diera cuenta del cambio de actitud de su hermano cuando estaba con Winry.

-Hermano, ¿desde cuándo eres tan cariñoso con WInry?- le preguntó Al mientras caminaba con su hermano por el pequeño pueblo.

-¿Cambio? No lo he notado… debe ser algo involuntario.

-¿Involuntario? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece ser que la familia crecerá, Al.

-¿Qué!? No me digas que Winry y tú… FELICIDADES HERMANO!- Al se emocionó y abrazó a Ed.- Pero, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo te enteraste?

-Ahm.. bueno, ella aún no me lo ha dicho, es una sospecha. Hace unas cuantas semanas vi en la sala un zapato de bebé tejido y pensé que eso significaría algo.

-Oh… pero entonces no has hablado con ella?

-Creo que ella tiene miedo de la reacción que vaya a tomar yo.

-Bueno, creo que deberías hablar con ella y asegurarte bien de tus sospechas, ojala sea cierto y pueda ser tío! Y si no… pues qué esperas para darme un sobrino!?

-Sí, creo que mejor hablo con ella- Se rió Ed ante lo último que su hermano- Bueno, vayamos a la casa.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Ed había decidido hablar con Winry, se acercó a su habitación y tocó la puerta.

-Espera…adelante.

Ed entró al cuarto y notó como Winry guardaba algo detrás de unas sábanas, era lana. Se sentó frente a ella y la miró.

-¿Pasa algo, Ed?

El chico le volvió a dedicar sus sonrisas y acarició la cabeza de su novia. Winry se sonrojó un poco ante lo que hizo Ed y lo miró.

-Ed, has estado actuando algo raro conmigo últimamente, ya no discutimos como antes, creo que empiezo a extrañar eso.- Winry dio una pequeña risita- Me vas a decir lo que pasa?

-Bueno, he estado pensando…

-Oh! Es cierto, disculpa por la interrupción, se me había olvidado mencionártelo, Liz nos está invitando a su casa pasado mañana.

-Pasó algo?

-Es su baby shower! Pensé que sabías que estaba esperando un bebé.

-Oh, qué buena noticia! Ella también tendrá un bebé entonces?

-También?- preguntó Winry extrañada- quién más está esperando un bebé?

-Espera… no lo estás tú?

-Yo?- Winry se sorprendió con lo que Ed le preguntó- No, Ed!- soltó una pequeña risita- aún no estoy esperando un bebé- qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Pero… y el zapatito y la lana, tus antojos.

-La lana y el zapatito son para Liz, me pidió que le tejiera algo de ropita a su bebé.

Edward no sabía qué decir, ahora todo tenía sentido. De alguna manera se sentía decepcionado y esto lo notó Winry.

-Ay, Ed. Pensaste que estaba embarazada?- esta le acarició la cabeza a Ed- Si ya lo estuviera te lo hubiese dicho hace mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes? Con todo esto de Liz y su hijo… no sé, nos he estado imaginando a los dos … como padres.

Ed la volvió a mirar, esta vez sorprendido, luego la abrazó.

-Pues… yo también, parece ser que todo llega a su debido momento, no?- Dijo Ed mientras tenía a Winry en su brazos.

-Sí, aunque… la verdad me sorprende, tantas veces que lo hemos _hecho _y al parecer aun no le atinas bien- Winry dijo soltando otra risa.

Ed se sonrojó un poco y la separó un poco, con una idea en la cabeza.

-Pues… tal vez esta sea la ocasión- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras comenzaba a besar a Winry y la acomodaba en su cama.

Ambos sabían lo que venía.

Y respecto a lo último que dijo Edward… no se equivocó; aquella fue la _ocasión._

_FIN_

Y bien! esa fue mi historia, espero les haya gustado. Saludos!


End file.
